The jersey devil project!
by roxasluver666
Summary: pplz this is listed under the blair witch cause its like the Blair whitch exceppt with the jersey d. This is the story of 7 kids who go a lookn for the jersey devil...yet never live to tell the tale. working on it!


The Leeds devil project.

ok this story will switch between skit and paragraph, like my other stories. Go Weird N.J. ཀ

Every morning the children gather in the square to here tales from the story teller. They would love listening to his stories and they would ask him why? He would answer ' because that's what there consequents was." Today the children gathered to hear a real tale.

Story teller: This is the tale of Seven children, and their search for the Leeds devil"

Four kids were in the car, crammed in the back seat with a bunch of camping gear the smelled disgustingཀ They were tried and bored, but mostly bored. They watched out side and watched the pine barrens go by. They thought about the trip they were going on. They were going camping at the pine barrens to see if they could find the legendary jersey devil, otherwise know as the Leeds devil. These kids Were Bryan, Maureen, Meg and Sarah. 3 girls and 1 boy, ouch. There parent werent going with them, so they had to help them set up to make sure theyd be safe.

Bryan: Are we there yet?

Megs dad: No, almost though, 5 minutes, 7 tops.

They all sighed and sat back in there seats. They thought about what might be out there, and what if they did find something.

Meg: Bryan, did you bring the video camera?

Bryan: yesཀ No..

Maureen; Whatཀ

Bryan: Im kiddingཀ

Sarah: You'd better be.

Then the road got really bumpy. They were bumping up and down in their seats. Megs father called out.

Megs dad: Were hereཀ

All: Finallyཀ

They got out and started to set up camp. After an hour or so they were done. They looked around. The pine barrens werent the most beautiful of places but it was nice.

Megs Dad: You sure you guys dont want me to stay with you?

Bryan: yeaཀ

Meg: Absolutelyཀ

Maureen: No way.

Sarah; Nope.

Megs Dad; meg you got your cell phone?

Meg: got itཀ

Megs Dad: Alright then.

Megs dad got into the car and drove away. Then they all went sound and got some wood and put it in a pile. Then Sarah got a match, lit it and started the fire.

10: 14 P.M.

They were roasting marshmallows still. It was very quiet, until Bryan spoke up.

Bryan: I got a good storyཀ

Meg: Alright, shoot.

Bryan:.. Ahem This is the story of the bunny manཀ

Maureen: Oh brother..

Bryan: Once a group of teens when to a spot known as bunny man bridge. Two in the group were a couple. So they went into the woods for some 'alone time'

Sarah: EWཀ

Bryan: They failed to come back to the group. Then in the morning the teens went back to find there friends. Then they saw by the bridge, the couple, hung on the bridgeཀ And they were,

Meg: La la la laཀ I dont wanna hear itཀ

Bryan: they were guttedཀ Then it happened to more teens, and there were dead bunnies every wereཀ So they call the murder, the Bunny manཀ

Sarah: What a storyཀ clapping Bravoཀ Anther idiot Bryan storyཀ

Maureen: I voota doryཀ

Sarah: What?

Bryan; Dont talk with a marshmallow in your mouth

Maureen: swallows marshmallow. I said I got a story.

Bryan: ok then miss Satan, shootཀ

Maureen: thanks. Now this is the story of Emily.

Sarah; The corpse bride Emily? Really she's real?ཀ

Maureen; no, not really... Ok there was this girl, who loved a guy but was forbidden to see him by her parents, so the couple planned to elope. So one night she got her grandmothers wedding dress, a ring and sneaked out the door. She waited by the bridge where she was supposed to meet him. He never came. So she hung her self on the bridge, and now her soul haunts the bridge until her lover arrives.

Sarah; That sound like some cheap re make of the corpse bride story.

Bryan: How many years ago was this?

Maureen; Bout 50 years ago, 70 tops.

roar

Maureen: did you hear that?

Bryan: Meg, I hope that was you...

Meg; I was hoping it was you...

Sarah; im going in the tent.

Bryan; Right behind youཀ

Meg; Wait upཀ

Maureen; Wait for meཀ

They all went inside the tent and tried to sleep. Maureen was holding onto bryans arm really tight. They heard the sound again. Maureen tightened her grip on bryans arm. Bryan yelped, but no one paid attention. Then they saw a shadow on the side of the tent.. Maureen them hugged Bryan. They all started whimpering.

Bryan: It was antlers, just like leeds.

Meg: Its got horse legs, and wings.

Maureen: What do we do.

Sarah: Dont scream...don even move.

Meg: wait... wasnt john, peter and frank camping out here to and they had something like that in johns room?

All: Johnཀ

They heard laughing and John and two other boys stuck their heads in the front on the tent. The boy with Hazel eyes and light brown hair was Peter and the one with blues eyes and black hair was frank. John had blue eyes and was a brunette. Peter was laughing so hard he fell to the floor.

Meg: Whered you get all that stuff?

Frank: we got it off the internet. You should have seen your facesཀ

Meg: Oh yea real... oh manཀ

Sarah: What?

Meg; i dropped my cell phone. Im gonna go look for it.

Then she got up and took a flash light and started to look around then she went farther from the camp near where the car was. Back at camp every one was talking. It turned out that John, Peter and Frank were also looking for Leeds as well . They also wanted to find the blue hole. They were all going to then stay at one camp, since they were looking for the same thing. Suddenly a scream came from the woods.

Sarah: That sounded like megཀ

Then there was a hideous roar the came right after megs screams. Everyone got up, got a flash light, and went outside. They couldnt find meg, or the thing that made the sound, but then they went by the creek.

John: Guys lookཀ Over hereཀ

Everyone ran over and gasped. Their were Megs shoes and her flash light, the battries were running dead so te light was dim. Then Bryan shon his flashlight around to see if they could find meg. Sarah had the video camera so she video taped this. They called out to Meg, but they got no answer. Suddenly they heard peter shouting. They ran over and saw huge claw marks on a tree.

Bryan: The mark of Leeds..

Frank: Wed better get back to camp.

Midnight

They all waited by a fire waiting for Meg to return. It was really quite. They called out to Meg, but never got an answer. They felt really bad now. Then they heard a ring. They ran towards where it was coming from. They found Megs cell phone but no Meg. They all sighed in disappointment. They walked back to the camp. They put out the fire and saw that someone was missing.

Bryan: Whos missing?

Everyone looked around for a second.

Peter: Maureen!

Then a cry came from the woods. Then a shrill roar come from the woods also. Everyone gathered in a group. They didnt go into the woods, afraid of what might be there. In the morning they went to look for Maureen and Meg. They looked around and cloudnt find anything.

Frank: I found something!

They all ran over and saw a bloody knife lying on the ground. Then claw marks on the tree. Then they heard faint screaming and then a sudden roar. No one was missing, they wondered if it was Meg or Maureen, but then they heard voices. It sounded like someone screaming, as if they were right infront of them.

Voices: Ah! No, their just children! Ah! John! No! Bryan help me! Leeds, no! If only, he were here...No! Spear..ah!

Sarah: Weres that coming from!

Then they heard a soft voice. They looked up and saw three people sitting in a tree. One was a lady, about twenty, but the other two where about 11 but they couldnt see their faces because they were covers with blind folds.

Spirts: Leeds was here, leave now or be come one of us and live in our world. Forever will your spirt stay in the forest!

Then the two sprits with the blind folds took them off and they saw it was Meg and Maureen. Everyone screamed and ran. Then they heard flapping wings. They all turned around and saw a swarm of bats was coming at them. They all ducked, but Peter went to run faster but Sarah grabbed his ankle making him fall right before a bat hit him.

Bryan: Everybody ok?

Others: were fine.

No one was missing..no one was hurt, just scared . Bats dont come out during the day, so why did those bats? Were they just imaging the sprits or were they really there? There was no phones so they cloudnt leave.. The highway was miles away! So they had to stay here for one more day. One more traitorous day.. The day that some will not ever see..

satan boy: I know its crapy now... im working on it! Ill update as soon as..

Satan girl; As So hes done being grouned and when Mom and dad let him see the blair whitch..its going to be a loonnnnnnnnggg time..


End file.
